onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 222
Chapter 222 is titled "Big Time Rookies". Cover Page Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol. 35: "The Catfish Elder who came Last". One last customer comes to interrupt Hatchan's declaration of love. Short Summary The crew has no idea how to go to Skypiea. They decide to search for information in Jaya, as Robin has stolen an Eternal Pose from Masira. Once arrived, it appears that the island is a refuge to several pirate crews. Long Summary The chapter begins with Usopp and Chopper talking about the huge monster shadows they saw. Usopp tells Chopper that if he tried, he could beat them easily, much to Chopper's amazement. Meanwhile, Nami scolds the Monster Trio for not bringing anything informative or valuable. Zoro and Sanji say these were really the only things that were in the ship, while Luffy walks around in a knight's armor he found. Nami is mad (likely cause there wasn't at least any real treasure, like Luffy mistakingly lead her to believe) and kicks the things that they brought (plates, swords, and a raw octopus) and Zoro and Sanji try to stop her. Nami asks what Luffy is wearing and he replies armor. Nami punches Luffy and Zoro comments on Nami's ability to crack armor, while Sanji tries to give Nami a pretty shell he found which Nami refuses, because it's not valuable. Robin says it must be hard handling Luffy, Zoro and Sanji's foolishness, which Nami agrees to, adding that they have nowhere to go now. Robin gives her an Eternal Pose she stole from Masira's ship just in case, in which Nami cries in joy for and replies that Robin is the only person she can rely on. The Eternal Pose says "Jaya". Luffy asks if they are going there next, eating food made from the raw octopus earlier, and Nami yells that he is supposed to decide. Luffy orders to go to Jaya full speed. Then, the Straw Hats notice the fact that if they go to Jaya and stay too long, their log pose pointing toward Skypiea will point a different place in a matter of time. Luffy does not want this so he cancels his Jaya order. While everyone quarrels over this, Robin says they could go to Jaya, ask about Skypiea, then leave before their Log Pose changes, which everyone agrees to. The Straw Hats head toward Jaya, when suddenly a few birds fall from the sky. Chopper says the birds were shot by someone, but everyone denies this, since Jaya itself was too far to even see though Luffy is only interested in turning the dead birds into food. Meanwhile in Jaya, a person says that he wasn't able to let one of the birds die immediately, and that this was its "destiny". Back on the ship, the Straw Hat Pirates near Jaya and a scared Usopp, Nami, and Chopper ask what in the world was wrong with this island. In Jaya, there is a scene in Mock Town where people are drinking, laughing, and hurting each other. In one of the buildings, "Executioner Roshio" and another person are having a card game. Roshio wins the game, taking all the man's money, but the man stabs Roshio's hand, much to his shock. The man says that Roshio cheated although the onlookers said it was a fair game amongst themselves. The man calls his henchmen, Sarquiss, and asks if Roshio cheated. Sarquiss says that he did, while Roshio is enraged, asking if they even know who he was. The man shoots and breaks a glass of alcohol on Roshio's head, and Sarquiss throws a lighted match at him. It is revealed that the man is "Bellamy the Hyena" with a bounty higher than Roshio, and he cackles. The chapter ends with a scene showing Luffy and Zoro setting foot on Jaya saying things are going to get interesting, while the others (Chopper, Usopp and Nami) shiver in fear on the Going Merry in the background. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *A mysterious man shoots down a group of seagulls over the Going Merry from an island that can't be seen. *Another mysterious man defeats a member of Roshio's crew. *Bellamy is introduced. *Bellamy's bounty is 55,000,000. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 222 de:Ōgata Rookie it:Capitolo 222 Category:Volume 24